1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of inking cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art inking cartridges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,731 to Mack et al, granted Aug. 27, 1974, 3,904,015 to Boyden et al, granted Sept. 9, 1975, 3,941,231 to Matuck et al, granted Mar. 2, 1976 and 4,046,247 to La Spesa et al, granted Sept. 6, 1977. U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,963 to Schrempp, granted Aug. 11, 1964, discloses a device for locking out a printing device after a certain number of printing cycles.